A Vampire's Life
by Luna529
Summary: Zero/Jonathon has fallen for the new girl. And what is the Den and Sharon/Yuki planing to do with her. And why does the hot president Kaname/Daniel hate her so much. Disclaim i do not own the vampire knight charcters they belong to there rightful creater. I cratered Su so i do claim her. Vampire Knight ROCKS!


A Vampire's Life.

It was my first day at Cross Academy. And well being the new kid it was kind of scary. I barley walked up to the door before DING DONG, DING DONG. At the corner of my eye I could see and hear the front doors slam open. It was almost sun set so I already know that the students would be let out at this time. As I watched the doors slammed open.

They were coming at me so fast that I barely had time to react. Before I could think anything through, I jumped with all my strength to a nearby tree. I kept thinking to myself (Why are they in such a hurry?) Before I could finish thinking the crowd had already disappeared from my site. I made sure to look both left and right before I even took a step off the tree.

All I kept thinking was (why would my mother send me to a school for vampires when there are humans here?) Oh my name is Su and from today on I will be studying at Cross Academy. The paper my mom gave me said I'd be in the night class. But the one thing she never said to me was it was a mix school. I mean come on at least give me some warning that I might be around human.

I barley started walking off when all of a sudden the entire sky started to spin. I couldn't tell what was going on. All I know was at the moment the whole room went black. My body wouldn't move, my eyes wouldn't open. No matter what I tried my body would just not move.

Finally what seemed like hours and hours my eyes finally opened. My head hurt like crazy and my throat felt like it was on fire. All I kept thinking was (where in the world am I, and why was I brought here?) I barley tried to sit up when a shot of pain just came over my entire body. But despite that all I really cared about was where the hell am I and why was I brought here.

I slowly opened the door not knowing what was on the other side. I barley opened the door and the light was creeping in already had me blind. I barley took another step before the door swung open. I had to put both my hands in front of my face the light was just too much for me to handle. A strange voice stared to speak to me.

(You must leave Cross Academy before its too late!) I was a little confused at first. But before I could ask a question the strange voice disappeared. The light it came out of disappeared with it. I removed my hands from my face just to find myself in some kind of hallway.

I grabbed a nearby cap that was hanging on a nearby hook. I began to walk the narrow hallways. Each corner I turned seemed to be filled with more and more beautiful art work and views of the gardens roses. But before I know it. It was already night fall.

I looked and looked for someone to help me find the Dens office. But all the students where in there dorms. I continued to walk I hallways. By the time I knew it. I was outside the building.

I found myself in the rose garden. The smell of flowers danced into my nose. I turned to walk away when all of a sudden I was greeted by two figures. One figure was tall and very lien with the smell of vampire on it. While the other figure was short, lien with the smell of human covered all over it.

All the different smell started to get me dizzy. I turned to walk away when all of a sudden. One of the figures was standing right in front of me. It had me off guard and jumped back a few inches. It came at me flying fists.

I managed to doge every bow. It chased me into a small pack of grass. The grass was so slippery that when I jumped back I fell. It was just my luck when that happens. The thing sent a flying fist at me and managed to miss me.

I took the opportunity and did a one handed back flip. Sending the thing flying in the air. It grunted when it hit the floor. I started to run when the thing said (I'll get you for this.) Its words sent a shiver up my spine.

It managed to catch back up to me. This time with more anger and fury. Every hit it tried sent a wave of fear up my body. We had fought for what seemed like hours. My body began to feel heavy and throat began to burn like fire.

I had to find a way to end this and fast. And then it hit me. This thing was after me. I jumped over the thing and took off in sprint. I headed for the nearby building.

It followed just as I planned. It chased me straight on into a nearby wall. I managed to use the wall to do a back flip. I right behind the thing as hit it straight in the centre of its back. It let out a huge scream of pain and fell to the floor.

I jumped and landed on the top of the roof. Just as I stood there looking at the thing on the floor the moons light shined from behind the cloud and over shadowed mine. I gave it a grim stare and took off from that point. I landed in a garden of some sort. I could feel no evil of any sort, only good energy flowing thought out the grass.

I started to walk the gardens floor. Along the bushes the roses and lotus flowers bloomed along the top. I kept me guard up not sure what was on the other side of the bushes. When I got to the center, there was a small pond that seemed to flow endlessly. Everywhere I looked flowers bloomed and water flowed.

I turned to walk back when there in the opening the figure had returned. I couldn't stop myself from shacking. I started to walk back, but when I turned to run there was nothing but a huge wall where the water flowed. My heart began to beat faster and faster. I turned and the figure was at ready coming at me.

I closed my eyes and thought (if this really the end, then so be it.) I could feel it coming closer and closer me. I took in a deep breath when all of a sudden… Something yelled at it (STOP!) I took the opportunity and jumped over the thing.

There standing in my way was another figure. I stood there stuck with fear. It smelled of human, so I didn't even try to run away. It started to talk to me. (That will be enough Su, there's no need for you to run any more.) I got in my attack pose (Why shouldn't I run anymore, and who are you?)

(I am the head master of this school; you may call me Head Master Cross.) I slowly let my guard down. He started to explain to incident to me. (Su you don't have to be scared anymore, these people won't hurt you.) One of the figures caught me off guard. I was so scared that I jumped and hid behind Head Master Cross. I guess he could tell that I was scared.

He placed one hand one me and said (you don't have to be afraid.) I slowly started to come from behind him. One of the figures slowly started to come near me. And when it did that my instincts kicked in. I barded my fangs at it and hissed.

I covered my mouth as fast as I could. I ran as fast as I could. The head master called to me (Su come back.) The fear had consumed me. The fear that, that thing might come after me had a grip on my mind.

I jumped in the ruff and hid in a nearby bush. I couldn't stop myself from shacking. My heart wouldn't stop pounding in my cheats. I closed my eyes, hoping that no one would find me. I started too drifted into a mindless sleep.

My breath slowly started to calm down. And after awhile I fell asleep. My dream was meaningless, A pitch black room. The next thing I know I was in some kind of room. I grabbed my cap and slowly started to examination the room.

I open the door and on the other side the Master Cross stood there. (Oh, Su you up, I was just about to came get you.) I don't know what came over me. I huge the Head Master and started to cry. He started to rub my head.

(It's alright Su, so much has happen to you. It alright to cry.) I started to talk to him. (Head Master I am sorry for my actions yesterday.) I properly bowed and asked for his forgiveness.

(Su although your actions can not be replaced. The fact that you stand here in front of me and ask for my forgiveness I taken with no regrets.) I couldn't stop myself from smiling. (Thank you Head Master Cross.) I continued to follow him down a narrow hallway.

We came up to a small door. I felt a little confused and a little worried. He asked me to stay outside for a few minutes. I didn't even bother to argue. I waited outside the door for about ten-twenty minute.

My mind kept going blank. My stomach kept gurgling; the thought of blood kept its mark on my mind and tasted buds. The very taste of the crimson infused liquid made me drool. I'd had almost forgotten my reason for why I was sitting outside a door. Final I couldn't take it anymore me and my stomach.

I made sure to knock on the door. I slowly opened the door. I popped my head in the opening. (Head Master, you still in here?) No answer came at first. (I'm coming in now.) Out of nowhere a foot just came flying at me.

I managed to doge it. I didn't know how to react at first. But one thing was sure who ever this guy was. He had a grudge agent me. He kept coming at me with more and more fists and weapons.

Final I had no choose left I had to fight. I know it meant that be turning my back on my word. But in a life and death moment. I chose to live in the moment. I did a back flip and landed right in the back of the man. I managed to knock him down with one leg kick.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see him take out something from his coat. I didn't know what it was. I came at him with all my might. In that moment he pulled out this long silver sword. I managed to miss, but he only gave me a small cut on my right arm.

It hit the floor with a thump. It cut burned with such pain. I let out a scream of pain and covered the cut. But the pain was just so much and the burn just had me at my knees in pain. I looked up to find the man right in front of me.

He drew his sword above his head. I didn't even try to fight him anymore. I put my head down with shame. I waited for him to deliver the final blow to my head. He was about to release the sword from his grip.

When a familiar voice ordered the man to stop (that will be enough .) The man lowed his sword and turned to face the Den. (And why shouldn't I kill this evil monster Den Cross?) I didn't even speak a word. I tried to get up, but the cut had some kind of poison on it.

My arms were wobbly and my whole body ached. I fell back to the floor; the poison was a strong one. Not even my vampire powers could heal the open wound. The den saw me on the floor. I must have looked half dead to him.

He came rushing to my side. (Su are you alright?) I could barely speak a little. (I'm alright just a little weak.) He reached for my arm.

A shot of pain came over the entire side of my body. He placed his hand over my wound. (Please don't touch it.) Just by the sound in my voice. He could tell I was in pain.

He took off his jacket and placed it on my body. Just the touch of it made me jump with pain. He turned to face the man with anger in his eyes. (I did not authorize you to kill any vampires.) The man just stood there with no reaction.

The dens tone was stern. I watched as the two men spoke for minutes. Final they ended their conversion. The words the den spoke at the end made me feel kind of special in a way. (If you ever attack this girl or any of the other students, you'll have me to deal with.)

He helped me to my feet. He took one of my arms and placed it over his shoulder. Minutes later everything went black. All I could remember was the den yell my name. (SU!)

My entire body felt like it was floating in a wide open space of nothing but pitch black. I kept coming in and out of wide scenes. But for the most part all I could make out was the dens face. Filled with fear and concern. I feel my body being carried by something.

But the poisons effects were strong. My whole body was paralyzed. My eyes were filled with tears. I was scared that this might be the end of me .The den kept trying to talk.

(Su keep with me, you're going to be fine. Just keep your eyes open.) I tried to keep them open but my body ached and the whole room kept going blurry. I looked up at the dens neck. I could hear the sound of his pulse in his vain.

I could feel my fangs come out of my gums. I tried to keep my mouth shut. But the sound just pounded in my eye drums. I could feel my body shifting into my vampire form. I was worried for the den (please get away from me.)

I couldn't control the transformation for very much time. I den tried to hurry but the vampire blood within me was just too powerful. This was the first time I couldn't control my powers. Normally control the hunger and power wouldn't be this hard. But the fact that I hadn't eaten in four day, really said something to my powers.

I entire room smell of human. It was really hard just to look away. Final I couldn't take it anymore, I needed blood and fast. I grabbed the den by the arms and slammed his against the wall. He looked scared at first, (Su what are you doing, let me go this instance.)

I couldn't stop looking at his vain. I could feel my breath begin tensing. I went in for the kill. But the thought of killing somebody and the image of blood everywhere somehow frighten me. I pulled away from him. I covered my ears trying to block the sound of his vain from my mind.

I tried to fight the vampire within me. I kept biting my rist and running into walls. I tried everything just to make sure nobody else got hurt. The den watches in horror as I continued to bite myself, scratch and claw my skin. The wound poured endless amounts of blood.

Final the vampire blood started to settle down. I was covered in blood and scares. I felt no pain and no regret. I turned to face the den; the look he gave me was a face of pure horror. I heard the running of footsteps.

I looked down the narrow hallway. The people who I had fought the night before came running with such intense speed. The boys stop in front of me in total shock and horror. The girl went to aid the den. I could see that the boys face was filled with rage and anger.

I didn't even try to explain what happen. There was no point I was now branded a criminal. He came at me with a face to kill. And I wasn't surprised if he killed me right on the spot. The den was still in shock.

The boy started to ask me questions. (What the hell happen Su and why are you covered in blood?) I started to explain the situation (It's not his blood, you can check his neck no bite marks.) I girl moved the dens shirt collar. She was shocked to find nothing there.

(She's right there aren't any bite marks.) The boy turns to face the girl. I just stood straight; I didn't care if I lived from that point on. He turned to face me again. His entire face went pale.

(Where did all that blood come from?) I didn't respond at first. He started to get frustrated with me. (Answer the damn question.) I didn't know what to do, I was faced with the most hardest of questions.

(This blood is mine and nobody else's.) Tears started to roll down my cheeks. They both looked at me. (I don't know why I'm crying, when this is entirely my fault.) The boys faced turn a different expression.

The girl looked absolutely struck with horror. I lifted my head and let the tears roll down my face. I fell to my knees. I begged them both to please forgive me. (Please don't hate me, I never meant for this to happen.)

I couldn't stop myself from crying at that point. They both stood there in absolute horror. I turned to face the den, which wasn't moving or saying a word. I slowly started to move toward the den. I slowly placed my hand on his head.

He lifted his head to face mine. His eyes were covered in tears. I wrapped my arms around him. He started to cry in my embrace. (I am so sorry; I wish you didn't have to keep a worthless vampire like myself.)

The boy and girl looked at each other. I didn't know what to do from that point on. I released my grip on the den. I looked at the girl to come and take over. I went up to the boy and started to show him the bite marks and scares.

He started to touch them. I felt no pain from his touch. He started to guide me away from the den. The den tried to stop me from going, but I gave him a small smile for some kind of showing that it was alright. The girl started to guide him the other way.

I followed the boy too this room of some sort. (This is the dens shower; use it to clean the blood off you.) I nodded my head. (I'll be back in ten minutes with a fresh pair of clothes.) He closed the door behind him making sure not to slam it. The entire shower felt wrong.

The entire time I couldn't stop thinking of Master Cross. I waited for the boy to come back with the clothes. I waited for about fifteen minutes. The only thing keeping me company was the stem. The smell of blood final faded from my body.

Finally after twenty minutes he came back. He came in out of breath. (Sorry it took so long.) I simply smiled and took the clothes from his hand. (You weren't gone that long anyway.)

He put his head down, but I could tell he was blushing. (I'll let you get dressed know.) I simply thank him. He hurried out the door. The clothes were a little big but I made them work.

I walked out the door with my hair still dripping wet. I felt really good after the shower. My mind was more clear and my heartfelt lighter. He gave a blood bag and said (eat it, I know it taste's funny at first but you'll get used to it.) I bite in to the plastic.

It tasted weird just like he said. But as soon as the blood reached my tongue. I could feel my strength returning and my hunger decreasing. The rest of the day was a blur. The student had the day off so I as free to roam the hallways.

Even though the sun was out I felt cold and sad. No matter where I went. The feeling of being alone seemed to frighten me. As the day went by I know that I wouldn't be able to stay at Cross Academy. As night came I gather all my stuff and made my escape to the cross bridge.

As I came upon the bridge I looked upon the memories that I had made from being here. And how even though I'm not sup post to be close to humans. I felt kind of glad that I meet den Cross and this school. I couldn't be here anymore the tears were building up and my heart felt like it was breaking. A voice seemed to be calling to me (Su, Su your journey has just begun you must come back to Cross Academy.)

I could feel my anger come to me. (Who are you show your face. Aren't you the one who said I need to get out before it's too late?) I felt scared something was follow me and I didn't know what it was. I ran with all my might.

I run to half the bridge when a familiar voice called out to me. (Su please stop.) I notice that voice. It was the boy I had fought with a few nights before. Why is here and why is he trying to keep me from leaving Cross Academy?

He started to walk towards me. (Please if you value your life you will stay away from me.) He continued to walk towards me not taking my warning to mind. (Su please come back to the Academy, the Head Master needs you.) I turned to face him the tears flowed down my face.

(Why should I go back? They don't need a useless vampire like me.) I couldn't stop the tears from falling. Finally I couldn't stand to be in this place. (You are a really sweet boy and one day a girl will be happy with you, but for now I have to find where I belong and it's clearly not here.)

I slowly began to walk away from him when all of a sudden. He ran right behind me and wrapped both his arms around me. I don't know why but I didn't try to resist. The feeling of having him hold me made me feel safe in a way. (What are you doing?)

He didn't answer me. I could hear his heart beat next to mine. (Please stay at this school. Up to this point you've been the only vampire who I know won't eat humans and to me that worth staying.) I didn't know what to say to that. Why did I feel so happy when he's with me?

I could feel him grip me even tighter. I could see that his word were true to the end. At the same time I was scared to accept my own feeling for him. He was kinder then most guys I meet and he treated me with respect. (Even if I do stay how you do know I won't lose control and go on a murder kill?)

My heart ached as the word's left my mouth. I really seemed to have feelings for him. I could feel his hand touch my neck. (What are you doing?) I couldn't really see what he was doing but whatever it was I didn't want to be part of it.

(You say things that you don't mean. So I give you a hand and make myself your food source.) I could believe what was happening. He was like me a vampire so I don't understand why he was doing this for me. I could feel him start to bite into my neck.

(No stops please, don't do this.) But it was no good; I could feel his fangs enter my skin. (STOP!) It was too late to stop him. The blood had already entered my blood stem and I could feel my power double in strength.

He finally released his grip on me. I fell to the floor. I cover my neck trying to stop the blood from flowing any more. My neck burned from the bite marks. (I won't forgive you for being stupid.)

I could feel my body begin to transform. The transformation was so painful. He slowly picked me up. I could still control some parts of my body. My hand and teeth sharpened to a point.

My hearing became clearer. The sound of his veins reached my ears so clearly. I couldn't resist anymore the hunger was now even more demanding than before. I pulled with all my strength. My fangs were hard to control.

He could see I was still trying my hardest to resist the hunger. He pulled me closer to his neck. (Drink or I'll make you drink.) I couldn't resist for much longer. (Please don't make me do this.)

I felt like my insides were being eaten from the inside out. He bites into his hand. I could hardly keep my eyes open for much long. He pulled me close to his head. Before I know it he had his lips to mine.

The tasted of his blood felt good. I could feel it being forcing down my mouth. His blood tasted good on my tongue. I didn't want to feel scared anymore. I came to this school for one reason.

He carried me back to the school. I knew that this was the right choice and as long as I was with him it didn't matter where I went. His blood knows flowed with in my vein we were known connected to each other and there was nothing I could do about it. (What's your name?) He looked at me with a blank expression.

He signed and slowly began to tell me. (It's Jonathon.) I don't know why but I felt like I could trust him more than before. (Thank you Jonathon.) Mean while in the dens office.

(What do you sup pose we do with the girl know that she has his blood?) The girl moved from the window and faced the den. (We do nothing Sharon. Their destiny has already been set in motion.) She looked at him with a confused stare.

(Really den Cross, what does that girl have that you want so badly?) He raised his hand to silence her. (What she has is power and lots of it.) Her eyes went big with surprise. (With that half human vampire I will have just the right amount to complete my plans.) Sharon listens with no means of asking questions.

Back at the bridge I and Jonathon are slowly making our way back to Cross Academy. (Why are you so worried about me leaving Cross Academy?) Jonathon didn't know what to say to my question. He hadn't really plane on me to ask for reason at all. Before he could respond I had fallen asleep.

(She must be tired from all the pain and stress. I really don't blame her thought, she really strong for a vampire.)He walked me back to his dorm. Not know what to do with me. It was midnight so nobody was roaming the halls.

The next morning I awoke to find Jonathon sleeping right next to her. Scared I jumped and stuck to the walls. (Su what's wrong? Did something happen?) I tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out.

Jonathon slowly looked up the wall and found me standing right in the corner. (Come on down there's nothing to be afraid of Su. You can trust me.) I slowly started to make my way down. I don't know why but he was right I could trust him more than before.

I knew I had to show up for class today. I already missed almost a week's worth of classes. I went over to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and started writing down words. When I finished with my sentence I showed it to him. (Can you please take me to the den so I can get my class schedule?)

He seemed a little surprised at the question. (Are you sure about this Su. I mean you can always start tomorrow or another day in the week.) I started writing something down on the paper. (I'm fully aware of that, but I really need to show up for class before I get suspended.)

He went into quiet thought. He kept placing and placing. I walked up to the open window. The breeze felt good against me skin. The sun even felt good.

My hair seemed to flow with the wind. Birds chirped and the students laughed in the morning's dawn. In a way kind of wish I could like them and not have to hide the fact that I'm a blood sucking monster. (Su are you alright?) I must have let my expression show.

I nodded my head and smiled. I wrote something down on the paper. (So have you come up with a plane not to get me suspended?) He read it out loud. Then smiled at me and kindly nodded back.

(Your right we should go to the dens office and get your paper work.) I was so happy that I jumped on him and nearly knock him on the ground. (Ok Su I get it you're happy. But can you please get off of me.) I couldn't stop smiling from joy.

I wrote something else on the paper. (Before we go see him can you show me where the shower is?) He gently smiled and nodded. He grabbed me a share of clothes from his closet. There were boys everywhere outside his dorm.

And there was nothing we could do about it. I wrote something down fast and showed it to him. (There nothing we can do about them so let's just face the crowd.) He seemed really shock at my words. We slowly walked out the dorm.

At first nobody notice and then somebody spotted us. (Hey everybody look over there Jonathon has a girl with him.) Everybody turned their heads toward us. We both looked at each other. We didn't know what to do from that point on.

One of the boys started walking towards me. I got closer to Jonathon. I was scared I didn't want to get separated from him. He was my only protection I had when it came to humans. He pulled me closer to him.

(Don't touch her if you know what's good for you.) The boy's seemed to be more afraid of Jonathon then I thought. We made it to the other side of the hallway. But on the way I could hear them talking about us in bad ways. (I can't believe Jonathon has a girl with him, I thought him and Sharon were together?)

I just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. If there's one thing I hated. It's when somebody disrespect's my friend's. I turned my head back at them and gave them the coldest of stares. Each and every one of them quickly became silent. To them it was nothing more than a stare, but to me it was a warning to leave me and him alone.

We both found our self standing in front of the dens bathroom. I quickly went inside. Jonathon stood guard outside the door. I knocked on the door twice to let him know to pass the clothes to me. This time they fit perfectly on me.

I didn't have any shoes this time so I just came out bare footed. After that we slowly started walking down to the dens office. Jonathon went in first then I followed shortly after. I sat in one of chairs while he explained to him about me attending school. I didn't do very much, I mostly just sat there listening to the both of them speak.

Finally the den said I was worthy of going to the night class. When Jonathon heard that be the class I'd be attending his eyes went big with fear. I never told him that I'd be going to that class. (Su please tell this is just so sick joke.) I shacked my head in disagreement.

(Head master please if she go's they'll kill her for sure.) The den sank back in his set. Lost in deep thought. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I know that Jonathon is only thinking of me but this is also my life and I have to make my own choice.

I stood up from my chair and pulled out a piece of blank paper. I didn't even show it to Jonathon I crumbed it up and throw it at him. I was so mad that I walked straight out of the office. I don't know where I'm going. All I know is I can't be in the same room as he is anymore.

Back in the dens office, a very deep silence seemed to take the room. Jonathon picked up the piece of paper and began to read it. (It's my chose were I study. I know your thinking of me but it my choice and I'm going to take it.) He looked up from the paper and handed it to the den.

(Well I think Su can handle herself. Just like the night you and I meet that strong girl.) Jonathon new that already. (But the question is can you let her go yourself?) Jonathon didn't know what to say.

(How can I let her go? She means the world to me.) The den could tell that Jonathon was in love with Su. (I'm taking your words into consideration. But on the other hand I have to do the same with Su.)

Minutes later Sharon ran into the dens office in a panic. (Sharon what wrong?) She had to catch her breath before she could say a word. (Den Cross you have to hurry, Su in danger.) (Wait a minute what do you mean she in danger what happen.)

(Well she was walking the hallways when some of the boys started to hit on her. She said she wasn't interested. And got jumped by two of the boys and dragged down a hallway.) Jonathon couldn't believe what he was hearing. (Which way were they seen taking her?)

(Down the east hallway.) There was a fire burning in Jonathon's eyes. (Go to her Jonathon and fast.) Without missing a heart beat Jonathon and Sharon started running down the hallways as fast as they could. (Su please be alright.)

Back in the east hallways I tried to fight off the boys. I knew that with my vampire power's I could end this in two seconds flat. But that would mean showing them my darkest secret. And I could hardly bare to have that happen to me and Jonathon. The two boys holding me started talking.

(Know that we have this little brat we can do anything to her know. Yeah I know dude, but first we need to drug her up first.) I could feel my heart beat start to speed up. They tied both my hand and feet together. (Dude hand me the stuff.)

They took a little bottle and placed a small needle in it. I looked at one of the guys like please don't do this to me. But he just shrugged it off like nothing. The other one placed a blind fold on me. I could feel the needle enter my body.

I tried to resist but it was too late the drug was already in my blood stream. The whole thing went black from that point on. I couldn't feel anything from that point on. My heart beat started to slow down. But I could still hear everything so clearly.

The running of footsteps. Tear's slowly started to flow down my face. Than the voice that seemed to keep calling out to me. (SU…SU…SU!) I open my eye's to find my clothes on one side of the room.

Jonathon was sitting next to me. I looked down to find myself sitting there with only my hair covering my body. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. The two boys where in the next corner grinning wickedly at me. Then it hit me I knew what had happen while I blacked out, they had their way with me.

Jonathon wrapped both his hands around me and started rubbing my head. Seconds later the den came rushing in. (What in the name of Cross Academy is going on here?) I didn't even bother looking up to face the den. (Well den Cross while don't you ask that slut over there what happen here.)

One of the boys said rudely. (Well Su do you mind explaining what happen here.) I felt so ashamed and embarrassed. Finally the other boy stood up and talked (Don't blame her. It's not her fault, she was just the victim.)

The tears continued to roll down my face. (Care to explain what you mean Mr. Stevenson?) I could tell he was scared to talk. (Me and Edward took her to the back of the east hall and drugged her up.) (I though that's all we were go to do but then Edward took it a little too far.)

(I didn't touch her I swear to god. But Edward got his way with her and well as you can see.) I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Jonathon took off his jacket and placed around me. Why did all the bad things have to happen to me?

I turned and grip Jonathon with all my might and cried my eyes out. (We didn't mean any harm to come to her. We were just trying to have some fun.) The other boy began to speak. (Not me I really meant to bring harm to her, I wanted her to feel scared and it worked.)

I could feel my blood begin to boil within my body. I could feel my power begin to build up. Something was coming out of me and whatever it was I hope it could punish them for what they did to me. (I'm going to kill them.) My voice came back but it wasn't me speaking, it was something I couldn't control.

A blast of wind began to spine around my body. Before I knew I was begin transformed into something I couldn't control anymore. I could hear the head master trying to get everybody away from me. Before I knew it, I was back to normal but the wind still surrounded me. I could hear a voice trying to tell to let into the transformation.

That it was alright to kill people and nobody would hate me if I did. I covered my ears trying to block out the sound from my head. But it continued to talk to me. (Stop talking to me and leave me alone.) I yelled with all my might.

The voice slowly began to disappear from my mind. The wind continued to spine around me. I closed my eyes and could hear the wind begin to talk to me. (Please stop this. Nothing is going to happen so can you please calm your wind and release me from this cage.)

The wind slowly began to calm down and in an instance disappear. A small gust of wind slowly drifted into my hand. (Thank you so much for your understanding.) It disappeared from my hand in an instance. I turned to find Jonathon in shock.

(I'm sorry you had to see that.) I slowly began to walk off. I didn't know what else to say to him. I didn't really understand what was going on me. But whatever was happening I would find the answer myself. I turned on last time and faced and said (thank you for trying to save me.)

The next day I avoided seeing Jonathon as hard as I could. But once night fell it was time for me to head for night class. I pulled my uniform from a tree. It fit like a glove and was as white as the moons light. Ever since the accident with the boys I've been going thought some changes. For instances if I need speed I just think of speed coming to me and before I know it I'm floating on air and flying in the sky.

But no human has ever seemed me. I walked to the front of the night class door. I began walking down a narrow hallway to room 205 or as I call it vampire 101. I was standing right outside the door. I was beginning to have second thoughts.

When all of a sudden the door slammed right open and popped out two vampire's fighting. (It's your fault it's covered in blood Steven.) One of the vampires' screamed. (Well maybe if you hadn't bumped into my desk, there wouldn't be blood on it.) The two vampires' started running my way.

They were both coming at such high speed that before I could think of a way to get out of the way. They both yelled (Get out of the way.) Taking their advice I jumped as hard as I can. I managed to do a triple back flip and landed right behind them. When I looked up the rest of the class was standing right outside the classroom to see the fight.

(Is this room 205 by the way?) Everybody nodded at me. Just behind the class I could see an open window, peering through it was the light of the moon. I could slowly see the light begin to over shadow the class. I slowly began to walk back slowly.

Until one of the class boys pushed me into the light. I yelled (Oh no not again.) My body began to shimmer in the light. The light was so bright that the class had to cover their eyes. The light slowly started to disappear.

When it did all of the class gasped at the sight. My hair had changed to the whitest of white and my eye where that of a wolf. And my fangs where as sharp as a cutting knife. I slowly started to get up. They still had their eyes on me like I was some kind of meal to them.

One of the boys came charging at me with high speed. I held out one hand and a wind barrier surround me. The boy screamed (what kind of power is this?) I simply responded (this is my true vampire power.) I pushed my hand and suddenly huge gust of wind sent him flying to the other side of the hallway.

I lowered my hand and the barrier slowly began to disappear. The whole class was in total shock. I turned to face them (dose anyone else want to end up like him? If so come and get me.) No body answered and nobody moved a muscle.

I started walking towards the class when all of a sudden. Something came flying at me. I managed to dodge whatever it was. I turned and was about to be ambushed by a group of boys. When suddenly a strange tall man walked in front of me.

The whole group of boys stopped dead in their tracks. Who was this guy and why did he just save my life. He started to talk to the boys, (is this really how you treat a new student to our class?) The boys turned to face me. They started looking at my school uniform.

I just started at them with a blank expression. They all bowed and said (sorry president Daniel.) They all looked at me with a cold and most hated stare. The man slowly started to walk towards me. He offered me a hand and helped me to my feet.

The entire girl's class started to hiss at me for some apparent reason. Why was this guy being so nice to me when we had only just met? And why did the class seem to hate it when he helped me. I bowed and simply thank him for saving me. Just when I saw the moon setting I could feel myself transform back to normal.

I walked towards the last light of the moon. And as I showered in the light my body began to transform back. As the light began to disappear my hair changed to a dark black color. My eye changed to a light blue shade. The whole class was in amazement.

I tilted my head in shame. The president slowly started to walk towards me. He was holding in his hand a small sword. I could feel the power started to come to me. I tried to warn him but he wouldn't listen.

(Please I beg you don't come any closer.) But he didn't listen. He slowly raised the sword over his head. He slowly let it come down. I screamed (please don't.)

The barrier appeared around me, blowing at high speed. The students outside hide behind the doors. The wind was so strong that the window cracked and shuddered into tiny pieces. Papers where blowing everywhere. Desks were flying and crashing into stuff.

I tried to ask the wind to please stop. (Wind please listens to me. Please stop this instance!) The wind started to calm down. The desk's and paper hit the floor with a bang.

I sat there looking at the damage that I had cause. The entire student and even the teacher looked at me like some kind of monster. I didn't know what to say to them. It was only my first day of night class and already I had made a mess of thing. I closed my eyes and began to chant to the wind (Oh wind of good and trust help me to bring this place back to its former glory.)

The wind slowly started to place all the paper back to its former place. The entire broken desk started to return to their former state. When my job of cleaning up the place was done. I opened a nearby window and jumped landing in a soft patch of grass. I slowly started to walk back to the place where I had been hiding.

I felt so tired and my whole body ached from the inside out. I had used up to much power for one night. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. The next day I didn't wake up until it was almost time for me to head for class. I ran as fast as I could to try and make it to my class.

(Oh no how could I over sleep like that?) As I ran the moons light hit me transforming me. This in a way was a good thing to happen to me. I began to increase in speed. With the help from the wind I was gliding on air.

I saw an open window to my class. My landing wasn't all that great. I landed right when the teacher was about to call my name (Susurin Moraga is she present?) I yelled out (right here sur.) I landed face first to the floor.

I got up and limped all the way to my set at the top of the class. (Next time Ms. Su please comes in through the door.) I turned to answer (Yes sir Mrs. Kampar.) Once I was in my set class started. All thought the class my leg hurt from the landing.

Once free period let out I ran straight for the door. A few days back me and Jonathon had talked it out and from then on we were always seeing each other at night. So while he patrolled the ground's we would meet in this secret place. And I'd have myself a little snack before I went back to class. I could see him standing by the same tree as always.

I called out to him (Hey Jonathon.) He'd look up to find me standing right in front of him. He'd always messed with my hair and had fun while he did it to. I always played fight with him about it too. (Hey Su, so how many minutes do you have before you got to go back to class?)

(I'd say probably twenty maybe even thirty if we're lucky.) We'd always start the night off with a walk around the school. And from time to time he'd always pick a flower and put it in my hair. I didn't really mind, in fact I felt flattered that he did that. And just before I've had to go back, he'd always take me under the cherry trees and kiss me good-bye.

I felt sad leaving him to return back to class. But all was known that he had feeling for me and me alone. When I walked back into class one of the boys noticed the flower in my hair. (Hey Su where you get the flower from?) I had never planned on my class mate to find out I was seeing Jonathon.

I had tried plenty of times to tell them. But every time I mentioned the night patroller's. They always said for me to stay away from them. And how there dangerous to the world of vampires. So I'd always drop the subject.

I responded very cruelly (none of your business. That's where I got it from.) He showed his fangs and hissed at me. I padded no attentions to him at all. Class had ended early so I dashed out the window in a blink of an eye.

I didn't mind that I was different from most vampires. The fact that I could go to a school. And be the true vampire I was meant to be really made me feel happy inside. I landed on top of one of the building tower's and even from that high the moon still shined bright. I started to revert back to my original form.

My hunger for blood had increased over the days. The voice that had appeared to me before had disappeared. But even thought I had been accepted as a vampire I still feel very lonely and out of place. I looked up to find the sun on its peak of rising. (Oh crap how could I let this happen?)

I ran as fast as I could but I was just a little too late. I saw Jonathon heading in for the night. I yelled to him (Jonathon please wait a minute.) He turned around just in time. I crashed into him and we both hit the floor, with a THUMP!

He began to rub his head. (Hey Su what's up? And why did you crash into me?)But I was already fast asleep. He rubbed my head and it felt really warm.

I could feel him start to carry me off. I didn't care anymore if anybody knew we were together or not. I cared about Jonathon and that's all that mattered to me. He had me close to his chest. I could clearly hear his heart beat.

It was a nice and steady heart beat. I slowly fell into a deep sleep. When I was with him I felt calm and more relaxed. I knew where he was taking me. Whenever I had pulled an all nighters.

He would always leave a window open to his dorm. Right on the desk there is a pillow and a spear blanket. The corner was where he'd always find me fast asleep. Then he'd always move me and have me lay right there next to him. Jonathon had day class so I would never find him there when I woke up but sometime's he'd be lazy and stay in bed.

I heard the door open and he gently placed me on his bed. I was so tiered that all I had time to take off were my school shoes and jacket. He pulled the blankets over both of us and I fell into a peaceful sleep. Or so I had thought. This dream was different from most I had ever had.

I was running and all I could see was myself was covered in blood. My hands were the worst of all. The claws covered and covered with endless amounts of blood. I look up from my hands to find Jonathon lying on the floor.

Not moving an inch, just laying there like he was dead. I try to touch him but he turns to dust. Before I even touch him. I look back at the blood and I know just who blood it belongs to is. (I did this to him. I killed Jonathon, it my fault.)

I awake from the dream covered in a cold sweat. I try and gasp for air. My mouth feel's dry and I could smell blood all around me. I couldn't get the site of blood out from my mind. (Su what's wrong did you have a bad dream.)

I didn't hear him at the time. I couldn't stop looking at my hands. The very thought of taking his life scared me. He wrapped his arms around me. (It's alright Su I'm right hear nothing's going to happen.)

We went back to sleep but the thought had me in such a bad state that I had to have Jonathon cuddle right next to me. After that it was easier for me to fall asleep. The next morning Jonathon had gotten up early. I didn't wake up until the sun had barley began to set. (Man I really got to set an alarm clock or something.)

(If I'm late again Mrs. Kampar was going to have a day with me.) I grabbed my shoes and jacket and dashed out the window. I could see the cross gate. I looked at my watch (I still have 10 minutes just some extra time to make it.) But as soon as I got to the gate there was a crowd of girls.

They were waiting for President Daniel and the rest of the class to come out. Just when my luck had run out the gate opened. The entire girl's lined up in two roles. I was standing there like a complete idiot. Just when I was about to line up to Daniel and the rest of the class came walking out.

He saw me standing there. I bowed and made no sudden movement. The president pulled my head up. I came face to face with him. I could hear the nearby girl start to wine. He placed his arm around my shoulder and we started walking to the school.

I felt a little ashamed about it. Because Jonathon was watching from a distance. I turned to look at him but he gave me that look that said keep cool and I'll see you at break. Once we entered the school Daniel removed his arm from shoulder. He started to talk to me (You know you and him make a very good couple.)

I was frozen with fear. How could Daniel find out before anyone else could? (How'd you find out about me and him?) I stood my ground ready to fight him at any time. (Because you share deep feelings for him. It's really not that hard to see.)

I was in total shock. I didn't think I showed that much of my feelings. I warned him (kill me if you want please leave him out of this.) I got on my hands and knees and begged him. (Don't hurt him, but take my life.)

He looked at me with no compassion or any emotion. Just a cold stare. I continued to begged (I'll even become your personal slave.) His entire mood changed after that. I didn't care what happen to me just as long as Jonathon was safe it didn't matter to me.

He began to walk towards me. He placed his foot on my back and began to push me down. His voice became very stern and filled with anger. (You are a pitiful creature calling yourself a vampire. You and your disgrace for a boyfriend vampire.)

I began to push up with all my might. I let my anger take control. (Just because I'm different and possible what you said might be true.) I pushed even harder. (But that doesn't give you the right to talk bad about Jonathon.)

The moon wasn't out and yet I was transforming. My nails became as sharp as demon claws. (Know you're going to pay for your wrong doings. You no good piece of scum.) I turned my head and his entire face turned a different expression.

(What are you?) I could feel the anger just coming out of me. (I am your worst nightmare, come to life.) He removed his foot from my back. I began to slowly get up.

A huge gust of wing began to spine around three times more powerful than before. I had never seen Daniel so scared before. I raised both my hands and a huge ball of wind gather over my head. I pointed my hands towards him and the huge ball of wind pushed him into a wall so hard. That he ended up going straight thought it to the other side.

I could hear the cracking of bones from within him. I didn't care if I hurt him or not. This wasn't about Jonathon or even me this was all about how these vampire's hated, having things different. Well I've just had enough of trying to make everyone else happy. I let out a huge scream and a giant blast of wind made a huge hole in the wall.

Even with that huge amount of power I just used. I didn't feel weak or even tired. I could see Daniel trying to stand up. But he was far too weak. His body was covered with endless amounts of blood.

I felt happy seeing him in so much pain. I could hear the sound of running footsteps in the distance. I just ignored them as nothing, more than just the remainder of some students still stuck in the school. I heard a voice call me in an instance. In that moment I could feel something begin to come out from my back.

It was painful and at the same time really good. A minute later a light began to shine from me. I closed my eyes and seconds later the pain was gone. I turned my eyes to my side and in that moment I could see feather's fluting down. I looked to my back and there in the center of my back were two pure white wings.

I couldn't explain what was happening. Out in the distance I heard the sound of a woman gasping. I turned and found Sharon and Jonathon standing in the door way. Sharon ran pasted me and went to add Daniel. Jonathon stared at me in horror.

The barrier which had been protecting me had vanished. As soon as it disappeared my wings spread. Jonathon jumped at the sight of them. I placed my head down in horror. Jonathon was about to say something.

When all of a sudden …BAM! I could feel something hit the side of my head. Jonathon reached for my hand but something grabbed him back. He screamed my name (SU!)

The next thing I knew everything went black. My mind was cloudy and my heart felt like it was broken into. I slowly started to open my eyes. What I say had me feeling scared. Jonathon and Sharon were tied up side to side.

I yelled to them (Jonathon, Sharon please wake up.) But the both of them were unconscious. From a distance I could hear somebody laughing in an evil way. I called out to them (Who are you?) But no answer came.

I screamed with all my might (Show yourself you coward.) The laughing stop. I closed my eyes and focused hard on the thing I wanted most. I could feel my wings begin to emerge from my back. I didn't hurt as much as I did in the beginning.

I opening my eye and this time my wings were even bigger than before. I could feel more power coming too me. I knew what I had to do. I wished from the bottom of my heart for Sharon and Jonathon to open their eyes. I began to chant my wish (Please my wings, I beg you to please save them. They are my very best friends.)

My wings began to glow intensely. I looked over at Sharon and Jonathon. Their bodies began to shine. Then slowly and slowly they started to open there eyes. I called to them (Thank god you guys are alright.)

Jonathon picked up his head and just the site of him brought tears to my eyes. He called to me (Su are you alright?) I nodded to him. I called to Sharon (Sharon are you alright can you hear me?) She nodded to me.

We all looked at each other. I tried to move my hands but they were tied up by tight rope. In the shadows I could see something moving about. Jonathon and Sharon managed to break free from there rope. I could see the thing coming from behind.

(Jonathon, Sharon looks out behind you.) Jonathon pushed Sharon out the way and the figure ran back into the dark shadows. I looked at myself and I could see that I was still in my vampire form. I tried to break the ropes but they were far too strong for me. I called to Jonathon (Jonathon can you help me get out of these ropes?)

Jonathon started climbing the walls when all of a sudden. Something grabbed me from behind. I yelled for somebody to help (No please stop!) I managed to get one of my hands free. Jonathon was only a short distance from me.

I tried to grab Jonathon's hand but it was too late. (Please help me!) Jonathon jumped towards me with all his might. I reached out one last time. But we were only just a short distance apart.

I screamed his name as he fell to the ground (No Jonathon!) He looked at me with eyes of despair. I could vividly hear him call my name. I couldn't see my kidnappers face. But whoever he was he surly smelled of blood and garlic.

He put me in some kind of chamber. It was dark and cold. My only company was the rats and the light from the moon. There wasn't much to do. Whoever this man was, he had me down there for more than three days.

He feed my blood bags. I never really ate them. I'd take them to a corner and cover them in dirt and rocks. At one time he even tried to touch me like some kind of animal. I almost ripped off his entire arm in one bite.

He ran out the chamber. His blood tasted revolting, I nearly spit it all out. After an entire weak, the hunger became more and harder to control. I asked him time and time again to please release me. But he just responded with (your power with be need in time.)

(Please wait just a little longer my queen.) I didn't understand why he kept calling me that. But it was useless to try and ask. It was a Friday and I was far too weak to even stand up. The man walked in very happy for some reason.

(Today's the day we use your power.) I couldn't fight back; my hunger was too much for me. As we walked down the hallway I could feel myself becoming weaker and weaker as we continued to walk. Before I know it I pasted out. When I awoke I found myself crucified to some kind of wall. Every time I tried to break free I was thrown back at the wall with such force.

I could feel blood begin to flow from my back. It was the night of the new moon so transforming was out of the question. As the blood continued to flow I could feel myself began to weaken and weaken. (Why are you doing this to me?) The man looked down at his feet for a minute.

Then when he was about to answer me. The door that was on the other side of the room came flying in. There was a huge cloud of dust. I could see within the dust a tall and lean figure. I could smell the blood of a vampire from it.

I know who it was adamantly (Jonathon you came for me.) It was Jonathon, standing there looking all cool and stuff. (Su are you alright?) I simply nodded my head. All of a sudden a huge shot of pain came all over my body.

Jonathon began to yell (Su what's wrong.) I could feel something begin to come out of me. The man grinned wickedly at me. As if amused but the site of me being in pain. I could feel my wings begin to emerge from within me.

I could feel all my power being drawn from my body. (What are you doing to me?) He just continued to smile at me. A huge ball appeared right in front of me. Slowly and slowly my power began to flow into it, almost like it was drawn to it.

I could feel myself becoming weaker and weaker. My vision was becoming more and more blurry. I begged and begged him to please stop. (You're a really good man inside. Please, oh please stop.)

He was lost in thought for a few minute. I could tell he was having second thoughts. Tears started to flow down my cheeks. Drained and out of power. I soon fell into a deep sleep.

Within my dream I was face to face with a mysteries figure. It continued to talk to me. Almost like it had know me for my entire life. In a way its voice felt very comforting to me. It told me what I had to do in order to save not only myself but also my most important person.

I opened my eyes fully prepared to face this battle. I kept telling myself (all I have to do is believe in me and my power.) I could feel my power beginning to come back. I raised both my hands to the moon and began to chant. (I call upon the power of the ancient moon vampire Susan.)

I could feel power thought out my entire body. (Please oh goddess of the moon. As I am one of the followers of the moon, I commanded you to grant me power. This I pray.) Within the moment the moon began to shine intensely.

My power became three times more powerful than before. I pointed both my hands at the man. He didn't flinch or even show as much a site of being scared. I knew what I had to do and what the fate of this young man was. I began the sealing chant.

The strange light began to take him away to the moon. Where he would live the rest of his days out. As he disappeared I continued to watch as he cried tears. The light of the moon began to revert back to the night of the new moon. I was able to break free from the chains.

I looked for Jonathon. But he was nowhere to be found. I slowly began to walk out. When all of a sudden something grabbed me from behind. I turned around as fast as I could.

But the thing covered my eyes, with on hand. While he held my hands together with the other. I could feel its lips on mine. I didn't resist because I already know who it was without asking. I was Jonathon for sure.

I could feel him swipe me off my feet and carry me off. We ended up in his room. Not really sure how we got there, but we were there. I could still feel his lips on mine. Then the next thing I knew, I could feel this burning sensation all over my body, as if my heart was reaching to something before my mind could grasps.

The whole scene happens so fast that it took me a while to final figure out what happen. To me and Jonathon that night. But one thing's for sure I have no regrets. I made a, choose and no matter if anybody else found out I was happy. A few days later Jonathon asked me to live with him in his dorm.

At first I was really unsure of his idea, but once I gave it thought I was down with the plan. It wasn't really hard for me to move all my stuff into his room. I only had two suit cases. But what we really had to fight about was how on earth we were going to split the closet. He had his school uniforms and I had mine.

Final after two hours of thing and brainstorming we came up with a plan. We were both going to split the closet equally down the middle. That way the other one doesn't fight about the space. Days went by and living with Jonathon was very peaceful. Sure we had our ups and downs, but we always managed to make it thought.

But one faithful morning changed all that forever and nothing was ever going to the same. The next morning I found myself waking up. To find Jonathon sitting right next to me smiling. I simply smiled back at him. Just seeing him next to me made me feel happy. (Good morning Jonathon.)

He started messing with my hair. (Good morning to you to Su.) I grabbed him by the chin and gave him a kiss. (That's because you make me happy.) He blushed for a few minutes.

I was about to get up, when all of a sudden I could feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I felt really dizzy. The whole room went black. I could hear Jonathon call my name (Su!) The next thing I knew I awoke to find myself in the school infirmary.

I looked around the room to try and find Jonathon. I was all alone in the room. I was staring out the window. An image of that man still wondered my mind. I could still hear the screams he made, the face that he gave me.

A few minutes later Jonathon and Daniel came in. I was a little surprised at first. I simply smiled at the both of them. Jonathon looked scared. I couldn't help but ask what was wrong (Jonathon is you alright?)

His entire face changed a different expression. He came running to me, his face covered in tears. I didn't really understand why. (Jonathon calm down and tell me what's wrong.) He slowly calmed his breathing long enough to answer my question.

He pulled his head up and faced me. What I heard next had me in shock, (Su I'm so sorry, but… but your … pregnant.) I couldn't believe what I was hearing. But the look in his eyes said it all. I knew he liked to joke but this was for real.

I simply rubbed his back and he continued to cry on my shoulder. I didn't understand why he was crying. (I don't know why you're crying, I'm happy.) He looked at me in a confused way. I continued to talk.

(I don't regret this. And I'm going to keep it.) He really seemed surprised by my words. (Su aren't you scared by all this?) I nodded my head.

I grabbed his hand. (Jonathon as long as you're with me there no needs to be scared. All I ask is that you help me to raise it.) I looked into his eyes and smiled kindly. I toke his head and placed it to my heart.

(Will you help me, Jonathon?) He lifted his head from my heart. I reached out my hand. As a sigh that this was my deal with him was real. He reached for my hand I knew then and there that this was a partnership bond.

A few weeks later I and Jonathon got married. It was a secret wedding of course. The only other person who knew of what was going on was Daniel. We didn't have any people come. The fear that someone might run and tell the den.

The months went by fast. Daniel covered for me at school, so that was one less thing to worry about. I knew that people would be trying to find me. In order to keep this a secret, I hid in an old abandon building on the outskirts of the school. Some days Jonathon would stay with me and keep company.

Other night the stare wolfs or even a wondering bear, would meet my gaze. But there was always one animal that always seemed to be around me. It was snow white wolf; it would always stay be my side when Jonathon couldn't. At first it was always on it guard, but slowly it took to me. She only ever appeared at night so that's how she got her name.

Nightshade. She was a kind wolf. Even the night before my due date she stayed by my side. It was mating season so I knew I had to let her go. I brought her to the ends of the school and set her free there.

She ran into the woods as free as the spirit within her. She turned to me one last time and howled good-bye. I watched as she disappeared from my sight. Know the most difficult thing was ahead of me know.

It was the day I was due and Jonathon stayed by my side. I could feel myself begin to go into labor. I grabbed Jonathon's arm and began to scream. I pulled his head close to my mouth. (It time)

He picked me up as fast as he could and took me to the abandon building. I told Jonathon to hurry and get Daniel. He would know what to do. He ran as fast as he could. And no longer than five minutes later they were both at my side.

There was so much pain that I thought I was going to die. Final after two hours our son Artemis was born. No sooner than two minutes later I was in labor again. In that moment our daughter Luna was born. None of us could believe my eyes I had given birth to twins.

All of us were surprised. I had no idea that I would be giving birth to twins. We didn't know what to do. We couldn't take them back to the school and we couldn't keep them in the building. We had to make a run for it.

We had no other choice. If we went to the den he would just call our parent's and we'd never be able to see each other again. Or worst he'd take the babies away. And as a new mother that was one thing I would not allowed to happen to my family. For know we both hid out in the building just until we came up with a plan.

The twin's sleep for most of the day so they weren't much trouble for either one of us. We had spent almost seven days in hiding and we couldn't take the hiding any more. We had to make a run for it. Once night had fallen we made our run. We didn't have much.

Just one suit case and the twins. And a little over a hundred dollars. We found any old house in the middle of the woods. The smell of humans was long gone. So we know this would have to do for know.

A few months went by and we were running out of money. So without tell Jonathon I went into town and right off the bat. I found myself a job. The pay wasn't too good, but it wasn't too bad. I worked four times a week.

An on a good day I'd get the weekend if I'm lucky. Jonathon thought I was stealing at first. But all I had to tell him was I'd do a little show in the town square four times a week. He believed right off the bat and didn't even ask questions. Sometimes if I was careless, some people from school would spot me.

But because of my speed they could never follow me. So no need to worry. That was until I was far too careless. It was a normal Saturday morning. I had just shown up for the morning shift.

I had barley opened up the shop when a customer had come in. I turned around to welcome the person as I would do with any other person. But it wasn't a normal customer. I was struck with fear. I came face to face with the Headmaster Cross.

He didn't seem too much surprised to see me. I didn't know what to do. If he came here to take me and Jonathon back we'd have a huge problem on both our hands. I tried to act as cool and calm as possible. He didn't seem to notice me.

So I started to let my guard down slowly. He came to the counter and placed all the things he was going to pay for. I gave him a small smile and thanked him for coming to our shop. Before he left, he said something rather freighting. (Just because you hid them doesn't mean we won't find them.)

I was getting ready to say something but he left before I had a chance to say anything. Another one of the employs showed up for work. I handed them my keys and told them that this was good-bye. They looked at me with worried eyes. But I could stand around and try to explain to them what was happening.

I ran to the house as fast as I could. I felt scared not only for the children but for Jonathon as well. This was my fault and now they have to pay for my mistakes. I saw Jonathon holding Artemis in his arms, so kind and sweet. I felt scared to tell him we had to leave, but if we didn't I don't know what would happen next.

I ran to him and tears flowed down my face. He put Artemis down for a nap. He came to me with eyes of worry. I ran into his arm and could stop myself from crying. We went inside and I started to explain to him what was going on.

I could see anger in his eyes. We were running out of options and time wasn't on our side. We couldn't run, they just find us again. We had to fight. I know in my heart that this was going to be hard but if this means losing my kids then I'll fight to the end.

We both decide. We had to go back to Cross Academy and finish's this once and for all. I wasn't about to put my kids in any more danger. Once night fell we to Luna and Artemis and headed to Cross Academy. My heart was racing and every step closer to the school.

Seemed as though we were getting ready to face death itself. But we had to do this. For our future and the future of our kids. We came to the Cross bridge. We could see that they had sent us a little welcoming party.

I handed Jonathon, Luna and stepped onto the bridge. I slowly started to speak. (We don't want to fight. Just let us cross and nobody gets killed.) They all broke into laughter.

They all stopped and looked at me with evil eyes. They were getting ready to attack. One by one they all started to attack. But they all failed in the end. I felt a little sorry for them.

They didn't deserve this. But I had to do what any other mother would do. To protect their family. Jonathon slowly started to walk across. I kindly waited for him.

He handed me Artemis this time. I protest. We had a long battle ahead of us and we needed our strength. We slowly entered the school grounds. Memory's slowly started to come back to me.

We made our way though the court yard without any trouble. We came to the center of the school yard. There we were welcomed by the Head Master as well as some of the night class students. We were far more out numbered. But that didn't scare me one bit.

We heard the GASPS from the students. The Head Master himself seemed suspired as well. They slowly began to talk. (This is why you both left the school?) I refused to answer any questions.

One of them tried to come close to me but I gave them the cold shoulder. I didn't want anybody but me and Jonathon to come close to my kids. I felt pain in my heart. These used to be my and Jonathon's friends. But now we stand before them as enemies.

I held Artemis tightly in my arms. The entire vampire's started to go in an up roar. But we stud our ground and were prepared to fight. The Head Master held up one hand silencing all the vampire's. We looked at each other confused.

The Head Master told us to follow him to his study. We took it as an invitation. As we walked down the narrow path. We could hear the hissing of the students. I payed no mind to it.

Once we were in the study we were both seated on a sofa. We were both offered something to drink. But I refused to let go of my child. We slowly started to talk. But even for a moment did I let my guard down.

He wanted us to explain everything to him. (Please just tell what happen.) But we couldn't do that. So much had happen. We told him what was there to explain.

He looked at us in surprised shock. I didn't know where to begin. Jonathon saw that I was a bight uneasy about the whole thing. We were both scared. What can we say that would seem as thought we were telling the truth.

We could just get up and run. We had to find a way to finish this and fast. Then slowly and slowly I started telling him everything that happens. From the point where I was captured. To me and Jonathon secretly getting married and the birth of the twins.

When we were done talking we stood in silence for a couple of minutes. He told us that we were both stupid for running. But also proud that we came back and faced our fears. He said that he would have to inform both our parent of what has happen. We begged him not to.

But he mealy said that we would have to take responsibly for our actions. Once he was done with the phone calls. He told both of us that our parents were on the way right now. Both of us were stuck with fear. We couldn't begin to imagine what they would do to us or the kids.

Moments later we heard knocking at the door. The Head Master went to answer it. I went next to Jonathon. He opened to door slowly. He welcomed both our parents into the study.

My parents looked at me with such hateful eyes. But the one person I felt sorry for was Jonathon. As soon as his parents came in the door. He was caught off guard, and got slapped by both his mother and father. I ran to go help him but he told me to stay tight.

I know Jonathon was strong but even there comes a time when you need to ask for help. I saw his mother go over to take a look at the twins. I kept a close eye on her. One wrong move from her and she'd have to deal with me. They were both sound asleep.

In my eyes she looked more worried the angry. She kept looking at Artemis. I finally had to let her hold her grandchild. (You can hold him if you want to.) She looked at me confused.

I simply nodded. I could see she really meant no harm to my children. She slowly began to reach down. I could see she was a little scared at first. But once she had him in her grip she let up a little bit.

She opened her mouth to speak. (What's the baby name?) I took a deep breath. (His name is Artemis) She looked back at him with a face of joy.

I looked back at my parents and said the same thing. (You can pick up the other one if you want.) My mom was the first to go and look at Luna. She reacted the same way Jonathon's mom did. And asked the same question.

(What this one's name?) I smiled for a moment. (Her name is Luna.) Mom was acting the same way Jonathon's mom was. In a moment both my and Jonathon's dad asked the same question.

(How old are they?) I was a little surprised at first. But I simply answered the question. (Five and half months now.) They both went to their wife's and took a long look at the children.

I went over to Jonathon. I helped him to his feet. He began to wipe dirt off his clothes. I whispered in his ear. (We need to tell them were married.)

He nodded at me in agreement. I turned and faced both our parents. I wasn't scared anymore. I sighed and slowly began to speak. (Parents were both not only the parents of the children, but we are also married.)

They were in total shock. The room went quiet for a few minutes. Final my mom stood and spoke. (Well seeing as the both of you have taken responsible. I congratulate the both of you.)

I looked at the rest of them. And they each nodded in agreement with my mom. I went up to him and gave her a hug. This had not only been hard on me but also Jonathon. I released my grip.

I asked one question. (Can Jonathon and I continue to raise the kids?) She seemed surprised at the question .She looked back at my father. They both smiled at each other.

She turned back at me and said. (They are your children and we can't take them away from you.) I walked to Jonathon and gave him a hug. I didn't want to release my grip from him. We were so filled with joy that we forgot that our parents were in the room and kissed a little.

The den started to talk from there out. He said that we could live on the school grounds. Just as long as we keep the kids settled down. We promised to do our best. After that we were free to go.

We both said our good-bye to our parents. They seemed sad to say good-bye to us but. We reassured them that we could take care of our self just fine. After that night, life was good. The night class learned to deal with my relationship and kids.

I and Jonathon both work the grounds at night. But the strange thing happen after we returned to the school. Sharon disappeared from the school and hasn't been seen since then. Me and Jonathon both pray that she alright and isn't in any danger. Little did we know that Sharon never really did leave the school?

Just below the school in the basement level Sharon planes. (Know that the kids are born. I will harness the power from both of them. And become the most powerful vampire this world has ever seen.) A nearby door opens reveling light in to the once damp place.

Freighted by the light. Sharon hide's in the shadows of darkness. She can see a figure of some sort. (Who goes there?) The figure simply walks in to the room.

Sharon comes from her hiding spot. She comes face to face with the strange figure. It answers her. (I do.) It voice is very stern and demanding.

(And who is this I.) The figure begins to smile sickly. It dash's with such speed that Sharon barely noticed it standing behind her. It whisper's into her ear. (Daniel does.)

She turns and looks at Daniel for a moment. He reaches down to her face. She pulls Daniel close to her lips. Almost too kind of kiss him in a sort of way. She pulls back and walks away.

He follows closely behind. They come to some sort of chamber. Sharon stops for a brief moment. Daniel looks at her in a confused way. She begins to talk.

(This is where the great power lies dormant.) She gets down on one knee and touches the ground. Daniel continues to listen to her words. (What a shame such power must be held captive. It really is a shame.)

She rises from one knee. She continues to look around the room. (But soon that power will be all mines.) She turns and walks back to the opening in the basement. Daniel hurries to catch up with her.

He did not even try to fight his master's orders or reasoning. If there was one thing Daniel knows. It was never disobey your master unless he wants to die. He knew that Sharon was nothing more than a mere mortal. But what he feared the most is what she does when she's mad.

Sharon had harbored a huge secret from the den and everybody. She was a descended of a powerful witch. And was said to have a huge amounts of power stored within her. With that much power Daniel feared that if ever where to get her anger. There might be a chance that he doesn't come back alive.

TO BE CONTINUED ?


End file.
